


Having Trust

by RecluseWriter



Category: End Roll (Video Game)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecluseWriter/pseuds/RecluseWriter
Summary: After some battling and exploring, Russell takes a break to wash up at the villa's baths.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Having Trust

The island was calm as it usually was. No one was in the front yard except the few Incarners. Tabasa was wandering the entrance of the villa. Dogma was probably reading in the library, and Raymond was most likely hiding in one of the rooms. He said he couldn’t interact with the dream denizens more than necessary. Necessary must have included peeping on the women’s bath. That’s why Russell made it “necessary” to make sure not to bring any females if he brought Raymond.  
After some battling and exploring, Russell thought it might be a good idea to take a nice relaxing bath. Russell made his way up the main hall stairs and made his way down the left hallway. He quietly walked down the stairs and into the baths. The baths had a peaceful atmosphere that gave Russell a sense of calmness. Russell undressed himself and placed his clothes into one of the bins. He noticed that one of the other bins was filled with a set of clothes. They were Raymond’s. Russell didn’t care if Raymond was also in the baths. He only hoped that Raymond was calmer than he usually was.  
Russell opened the door to the men’s bath. Sitting in the bath was Raymond with arms resting on the sides of the bath. Raymond turned his head to the sound of the door opening. The blue haired man smiled and waved.  
“Hey buddy! Coming to take a bath? The water is nice n’ warm.”  
The blonde gave a small nod before walking over to one of the showers and sitting on the stools. He turned on the shower and proceeded to rinse himself off. Russell appreciated the nice warm water. In what once was his “home”, the shower never ran hot water. The warm water added to Russell’s calmness and slowly began to block out of his surroundings. A hand gently touched his shoulder. Russell whips his head around and almost falling off the stool to look up at Raymond who had now removed his hand from the kid’s shoulder.  
“Sorry, bud. Didn’t mean to scare ya. I was calling your name and you didn’t seem to hear me, so I am over to check on you.”  
Russell turned himself around to look up better without having to hurt his neck. Raymond had a look of concern and confusion on his face. Russell wondered why.  
“Why were you trying to get my attention?”  
“Oh yeah. Well, I was wondering why you were rinsing off before getting in the bath. It was just kinda weird.”  
“In these types of baths, you rinse off before you get in the bath. After you soak, you get out and wash by the showers. Rinse off again and get back into the bath.”  
At this point, Raymond had sat down at the shower next to him. Raymond looked genuinely interested in what had Russell said.  
“Oh! It’s one of those eastern baths. You learned about them from the medicine man. Uh.. His name was Kantera, right?”  
Russell gave a small nod.  
“Well, I guess since I’m in an eastern bath I should try to use it as it normally would be.”  
Raymond turned himself around to face the shower and proceeded to rinse himself off. Russell found it odd. Raymond was never the one to listen to someone without complaining about it first. He figured it was because he didn’t technically tell him how to take a bath. Russell went back to rinse off before going over to the bath. He was then followed by the taller man. Raymond sat next to him leaving enough space to not make Russell uncomfortable. Raymond tried to start up some friendly banter. It was only met with small nods, shakes, or on the rare occasions a yes or no. When there was quiet, a sigh came Russell or Raymond. Russell occasionally looked over at Raymond who sometimes looked back and smiled. The times he didn’t look over, Raymond was staring at the wall in thought. It was surprising for Russell that Raymond seemed kinda serious. Russell guessed everyone had their times where they thought.  
After a while of soaking, both get out and walk over to the showers.They both take shampoo from the shelf and begin to wash their hair.  
“Hey bud?”  
Raymond's voice sounded kinda nervous but it also concerned.  
“You seemed really scared when I touched your shoulder before. I know it’s probably none of my business but I’m curious.”  
Russell looked down at the ground and wrapped his arms around himself. Russell’s mind began to war with itself.  
He doesn’t need to know. He didn’t even directly ask. But he still implied what he wanted to ask. He cared enough to bring it up. Why would he care? All he ever cares about are women. To him we are just another criminal he has to deal with. Besides, it’s in the past. It doesn’t matter anymore. If it doesn’t matter anymore, why was I that scared?  
“Um……”  
Russell’s voice was at a whisper so Raymond moved himself and the stool closer to understand what he was saying.  
“He...hit me…...alot.”  
Raymond could see how hard it was Russell to talk about it. He also didn’t need to say who he was talking about since Raymond had a good idea who he was talking about.  
“Hey Russ, if you---”  
“He was always drunk. It hurt alot. Mom didn’t care. She was always with other men.”  
Russell’s body was shaking violently at this point. He wasn’t crying, but Raymond wouldn’t be surprised if he did. Raymond put his one hand on Russell’s shoulder while the other one tapped his to have him pick up his head. Russell picked up, eyes full of sadness.  
“Hey….It’s ok. He is not here. And if he was, I’d make him pay for what he did to you. Ok bud?”  
Raymond gave a smile that assured that he meant what he said. Russell gave a tiny nod before unwrapping his arm from around himself. Russell started to move himself to face the shower but before he could, Raymond asked him something.  
“Hey. Could I finish washing your hair for ya?”  
He was answered with a small nod from the small kid. Russell finished moving himself to face the shower while Raymond moved the stool to sit behind Russell. Raymond added a little bit more shampoo and began to wash Russell’s hair. Russell seemed alot more relaxed than he previously was.  
“Russell.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Thanks for trusting me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to my friend for proof reading! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
